The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SP9028-9’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in June, 2002 in Apopka, Fla. The female parent with Spathiphyllum cv. ‘Valentino’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,670). The male parent was Spathiphyllum cv. ‘Double Take’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,835).
A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in March, 2004.
The new cultivar was first propagated in March, 2004 in Apopka, Fla. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. over six generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.